Ware crisis
The Ware crisis was a series of military engagements spanning the better part of the year 2165 which started after the United Federation of Planets decided to investigate and potentially end the threat of the mysterious automated technology called the Ware. Most of the opposition the Federation encountered wanted to seize or destroy the Ware. Ultimately, the Klingon Defense Force was able to achieve the latter using technology given to them by Section 31. This lead to the decimation, dissolution and partial annexation of the peaceful Partnership of Civilizations by the Klingon Empire. History First encounters crew on the repair station]] Earth first encountered the Ware in the form of an automated repair station in 2152 when the United Earth Starfleet starship ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) was in dire need of repairs after their incident in the Romulan mine field. The Earth vessel discovered that the station used sentient beings as computer processors following the abduction of Helmsman Travis Mayweather. Captain Jonathan Archer mounted a successful rescue operation and the Enterprise destroyed the station, but they were unable to learn anything about the station's origins or its creators. ( ) ]] Years later, during the Earth-Romulan War Starfleet forces encountered the same technology twice. A task force lead by the came across another repair station and fleet commander Captain Ketai Shosetsu ordered its complete dectruction remembering Archer's report. The second encounter was by the starship Eberswalde when it detected wreckage of Ware origin with the signs of Romulan weapons fire. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Uncertain Logic) However, the Ware came into the view of the Federation after the resolution of the Vertian crisis and new sectors opened up for potential trade and exploration. Several ships disappeared, inluding the Namkun that was destroyed by Ware patrol ships after trying to uncover their origins. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Tower of Babel) The last straw came in Febuary of 2165, when the under the command of former Enterprise officers Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather came across a Ware trading post that abducted a passenger from the Menaik trade vessel Velelev. The Starfleet crew mounted a rescue operation that ended with the death of four Pioneer crewmembers and the ship being heavly damaged by Ware battleships and needing to be towed back to Federation space. Federation expedition On the proposal of Captain Reed and his armory officer Lieutenant Valeria Williams, Admirals Archer and Shran assembled a task force of Andorian Guard starships lead by the Pioneer. Their mission was to enter the Ware sector and find out about them as much as they can and locate their creators in the hopes of convincing them to stop the Ware's abductions. Admiral Archer And Captain Reed decided to recruit Section 31 operative and their former friend Charles Tucker III for his engineering skills. Tucker joined the task force as Pioneer s temporary chief engineer under the alias of Philip Collier. His identity was provided the owner of Abramson Industries, Willem Paul Abramson also known as the immortal Flint, in exchange for any knowledge they gather on the Ware. Tucker was also accompanied by a team of Abramson engineer lead by Olivia Akomo. In the first weeks of the mission only the Pioneer entered the sector while the rest of the task force waited nearby to avoid an aggressive response from the natives. The Earth vessel visited several worlds, including the Kyraw homeworld, in order to study thier history and how they came into contact with the Ware. Vanot and the Pebru Eventually, the Pioneer found the planet Vanot, where the Ware only recently started to set up automated facilities. First officer Lieutenant Commander Mayweather and a small team was dispatched to the world for an extended fact finding mission while the ship moved on to continue their search elsewhere. On Vanot, the Starfleet team soone realised that a brilliant engineer named Daskel Vabion used the Ware as means to gain much wealth and power at the expanse of knowingly sacrifice people to the technology. They enlisted to help of a local woman named Urwen Zeheri and attempted to infiltrate on of Vabion's factories to shut it down, but were apprehended. By threatening the lives of Mayweather's team, Vabion forced the human to contact the , and Andorian courier ship left in orbit by the task force, and have himself brought aboard the vessel with the intention to find the central Ware facility and gain control of the entire tecnology. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Uncertain Logic) Partnership of Civilizations Klingon involvment Aftermath Appearances *''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Uncertain Logic *''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Live by the Code *''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Patterns of Interference (mentioned only) Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts